Desires
by kaze suzume
Summary: Everyone had desires, and Hinata was no exception to the rule. [Oneshot] [Hinata -centric]


**Desires**

* * *

Lau eyed her hungrily, as if he wanted to unravel all that she was, laying her bare for him to see and taste at his leisure only to put her back together again with her limbs draped across his porcelain skin and the silk brocade that covered his person. Hinata would become the rare trophy of a sly man who soaked in treachery and sipped power like an endless barrel of fine wine.

All of his other women were doll-like and obedient. They eluded to illicit cravings, an addictive drug of sex and sinful warmth. Lau always had a trail of exotic beauty that waited on his every beck and call, wanting to please their master.

Hinata could remember the time they first met he curled a lock of her dark indigo tresses around his fingers as if appraising one of his products, and it took all of her willpower not to lash out with her gentle fist technique. When he then brought it to his lips her toes curled in her leather boots and she clenched her jaw. Swiftly stepping back she lowered herself into a graceful curtsy, effectively forcing him to release her hair in a manner that would not appear to be rude. She had washed her hair vigorously that night and made sure to keep her distance from the man whenever they were in the same vicinity since then.

While staying at the Phantomhive manor as a maid and to be passive was in her nature, Hinata was a Hyuuga—the heiress to be precise. She would not play his games or join his harem, her pride would not allow it. No man would be allowed to touch her the way Lau wished to unless she chose them, not the other way around.

"Oh Hinata dear, it's always a pleasure to see you! Really, you must tell me how you get your hair so shiny." Pulled into an exuberant hug, the mentioned female managed a smile.

"Thank you, Madam Red. Please, allow me to take your coat."

"Nonsense!" The vibrant woman instead took a hold of the other's wrist and pulled her to the couch. "Come sit and have tea with me. Just let Sebastian take care of everything. I'm sure Ciel won't mind me having some quality girl time. Would you dear?"

"Do as she says, Hinata." The young Phantomhive lord huffed, no longer surprised at his Aunt's repeated insistence to take the newest edition to the household staff away from her duties whenever she visited.

"Excellent!" The woman in red turned to Hinata with a gleam in her eyes that put the kunoichi on slight edge. "Now, for the little gathering tonight I brought the perfect dress for you!"

_Not again._ Hinata lamented. Ever since becoming a maid at the Phantomhive mansion over a month ago she had been forced into countless dresses and outfits for the entertainment of one Angelina Dalles. The woman had immediately took to her exotic appearance and decided that it would be such a waste _not_ to take advantage and have her fun. It was not the most pleasant position to be in, however she supposed it was better than most of the D-rank missions she had diligently suffered through in her younger years.

Besides, being in the presence of Madam Red was _always_ preferable in comparison to almost everyone else who had unfortunately taken an interest in her. The Konoha-nin prayed that her mission would be completed swiftly in this place and finally go home and far, _far_ away from the dangers of England.

The reason she was a dimension away from said home?

Konoha was a strong village, one Hinata was proud to serve. She had fought to keep it safe for many years and through countless battles, and would lay her life down if the situation deemed it necessary just like her fellow shinobi and kunoichi. Which is why when the Hokage had presented her with a possibly dangerous mission of unknown duration that involved a missing friend, there wasn't a single second of hesitation in her acceptance.

And despite being a jounin-ranked kunoichi who had gone through a war, it wasn't quite enough to prepare her for this particular mission.

When they discovered the usage of space-distortion, a select few shinobi from Konoha had been sent on a long-term mission to explore. There would be minimal contact with home, it was strictly recon, and under no circumstances was information about the Shinobi Nations to be leaked. It was for this reason that only highly-trusted individuals were chosen, such as one Haruno Sakura.

However after nearly four and a half months of no contact from the pink-haired female, unease stirred in the back of their minds. After six months, it wasn't just Yamanaka Ino who was voicing her worries to the Hokage. And so, six months and thirteen days into the mission, Hyuuga Hinata set out to find the medic-nin who had seemingly disappeared.

Arriving in England almost overwhelmed the kunoichi, the culture shock almost reducing her to her former stuttering and fidgeting self that she had grown out of years ago. Quickly acquiring the proper attire to blend in with the locals (the long skirts were ideal for concealing her kunai and senbon), she spent hours searching for her friend, knowing that it would be difficult due to the size of the country she was in and how densely populated it was.

Pink hair was not common in these areas, so it was safe to assume that Sakura would have either placed a henge on herself or organized some sort of proper disguise as to not stick out like a sore thumb. Thankfully Hinata did not have to worry about such a thing, and while she initially thought that she might have had to place a henge on herself to appear as a young Englishwoman it became unnecessary when she caught sight of the 'Asian immigrants'. It was fortunate that she had a similar appearance to them for her lack of knowledge of England and it's customs was now conveniently excused.

Two weeks into her mission with no progress, it was purely by chance that she pulled a young blond girl out of the path of a carriage with a broken wheel. For better or for worse, everything changed.

Elizabeth Midford was a bright and bubbly girl (_Thank you so much for saving me!_) who adored cute things (_Your hair is so beautiful and straight! Like a doll!_) and was persistent when she wanting something to go her way (_Please come for tea! She can come to the mansion, right Ciel? We have to show her thanks!_). Ciel (Elizabeth's fiancee, she learned) was not entirely happy with the inviting a stranger to his home, however couldn't help but indulge in one of the girl's wishes.

If only she had paid more attention to the boy, the name Phantomhive, his butler, and not on the large green eyes and happy smile of an innocent girl.

"_Lizzy, I hid a present for you in the mansion, do you think you can find it?"_

Just like that, and Hinata was left alone with a boy with shadows in his eyes and a butler that set off her instincts in a frenzy of _run-fight-run-fight-runrunrun!_

They interrogated her. Not outright, of course, but the kunoichi was both impressed and put on guard with how easily their words were twisted to appear as harmless chatter. But she knew how to answer their questions, making herself the new foreigner searching for a friend without an address or contact because of a death in the family, and not being able to understand all of their inquiries due to English not being her native tongue.

It didn't matter though, because no matter how perfectly ordinary and uninteresting she weaved her tale the butler's smile was sharp and he eyed her like a mist shinobi who'd just found their next helpless target. When those lips parted he knew would strike true and make a clean kill, and Hinata was the victim.

"_What a burden you bear, Lady Hinata. I'm sure the young master would be delighted to assist you in your search for your friend."_

"_What are you saying Sebastian?"_

"_I have a suggestion that I believe would benefit both you and the Lady Hinata, young master."_

"_Then hurry up and spit it out."_

"_Of course. What I propose is a trade. The Phantomhive family has the resources that Scotland Yard lacks to properly search for a foreigner in England."_

"_What would you ask of me in return?"_

"_All I ask is that you would work here until we find your friend. We are currently lacking in competent staff, you see."_

And even if Hinata wanted to, she couldn't refuse such an opportunity. They were Phantomhive—the Queen's very own watchdog—and they _did_ have the resources to find Sakura. She accepted, but it felt as if she had made a deal with the devil.

Work as a maid was not terrible, the other staff were kind (Bard was a disaster in the kitchen but it wasn't from any lack of effort on his part, Mey-Rin was a joy to be around as long as she was around nothing breakable, and Finnian, oh Finnian with his blue eyes, golden hair and bright smiles), and the tasks although mundane were not difficult. It was a week and a half into her employment that she slipped up.

The butler was expecting it, well perhaps not outright predicting that her gentle fist would send a man—who had come at Ciel with a knife—through a shop window, but he knew there was _something_ to gain from bringing her on one of the Queen's tasks given to her watchdog. The sadistically satisfied curl to his lips was proof enough for her, and Hinata felt something that made her want to activate her byakugan and strike him with her clan's hakke rokujyuuyon sho; anger.

Hinata was calm and patient, something she was proud of, and it wasn't an emotion she dealt with very often, not since the war. Frustration, displeasure and annoyance, yes, but not anger. And Sebastian Michaels only had to send her a single look to summon a burning ire through her veins.

One slip up was all it took, and they knew she was more than she had initially let on. Fortunately for her, Ciel didn't pry further into her secrets, however after that she more often than not accompanied the young teen whenever he left the manor. The kunoichi quickly learned that when under the employment of Phantomhive as a maid, cleaning was one of the minor duties in the job description.

"There! I knew this shade of purple would complement you beautifully. Not to mention it accentuates your chest without making you appear obscene."

"T-Thank you." Hinata cursed her stutter, blaming it on the embarrassing mention of her chest. "I'm sorry Madam Red, I must change back into my uniform and prepare for tonight."

The older woman pouted, a protest on the tip of her tongue when a precise knock on the door stopped her short.

"Forgive me for my interruption," apologized Sebastian with a polite bow. "The young master has asked for your presence, Madam Red."

The red-clothed woman strolled from the room, and Hinata was almost thankful that Sebastian had intervened. _Almost_.

Striding forward with an inhuman grace his crimson eyes slowly dragged from her leather heels to her expressionless face with no small amount of pleasure or amusement. Hinata wasn't blind to how attractive the butler was (not to mention his looks was one of Mey-Rin's favourite topics), however despite his seductive allure everything else about him screamed dangerous. Slowly, he raised a hand to brush her hair away from her bare collarbones, and she sidestepped him before his gloved hands could make contact. His eyes gleamed with laughter, and he chuckled.

_He was playing with her!_

It was only instinct that had her twisting away from a thrust of his hand that surely would have gone through her abdomen had she remained still, her byakugan activating and her heel spinning out viciously for his head on reflex. She could feel her strike meet his forearm as he blocked, the force of the blow sending him backwards a few feet. Long indigo hair fanned out as she came to stop in a stance that came more naturally than standing straight, her arms poised with her palms at the ready. Hinata glared at the male, the simmering temper that he so easily evoked in her becoming more familiar with each day that passed.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, straightening his uniform and ensuring that it was free from wrinkles and dirt. "You really are an interesting woman, Hinata Hyuuga."

The way he said her name sent a shiver up her spine.

"We will be serving tea, wine and brandy tonight. Be sure to prepare the proper serving ware."

He left the room, and Hinata wanted to break something.

Taking care not to ruin Madam Red's dress as she pulled it from her body, she quickly and efficiently pulled on her maid uniform, silently seething all the while. Sebastian never failed to raise her hackles, and she absentmindedly wondered if her canine-like former teammate rubbed off on her more than she realized.

Fake plastic smiles and mind games was all the butler seemed to practice, and it was something that she, despite being a kunoichi, would never become accustomed to. However it was when he really smiled, one of those genuinely cold ones rather than the falsely sincere, that truly scared her. She would rather have his dishonest pretenses over the sinister glint that unsettled her gut.

He looked at her with desire, as one would desire a one-of-a-kind weapon with such great potential. Once mastered, it could be the blade that would fit so naturally under the curve of wicked fingers, a perfectly balanced weight, both when nestled in a palm or curving that cruel, graceful arc as it spun from one hand smoothly onto the other. It would make no sound, not a whisper every time it left fingers to meet it's mark who would fall just as silently— unknowingly—or with a scream that curled one's toes; whichever was intended. Hinata believed either option would be pleasing to him depending on the situation.

Sebastian Michaels was dangerously seductive, a frigid enigma hollowed empty black on the inside and only warmed by the blood of his victims on his pristine hands that knew exactly which heartstrings to tug; which buttons to caress. How easy it would be to submit to this man and follow the silken voice that spoke of terrible delights and sweet conquests. He would use her to her full extent and give her power and satisfaction, then toy with her, and break her on a simple whim. He was dangerous. She _saw_ how dangerous. Wither her byakugan activated during their brief encounter Hinata was privy to the inner workings of a body only visible to those of her bloodline. And what she found in the butler was nothing short of terrifying. _He was not human._

But he was not the one she had to be most wary of.

"Hinata! What happened to the dress you were in?" Madam Red exclaimed as the kunoichi approached with a long stemmed glass. "You really should have kept it on!"

"I did not wish to risk it getting dirty, Madam Red." She apologized with a smile, and the Madam heaved a dramatic sigh.

"A dress?" Both women swiveled to a comfortably seated Lau. "You should come work for me, Hinata. I would love to spoil you with dresses."

"Enough." Earl Phantomhive interrupted. "Hinata is a Phantomhive employee, and that's the end of it."

"Such a shame." Lau lamented. The matter wouldn't be brought up again that night, yet everyone knew that it would not be the last time the Asian man would proposition the maid.

The sun had set by the time the guests had left, and after the dishes had been cleaned and Hinata was placing the last glass back in it's mahogany cabinet, she nearly smashed the piece against the butler's face when he suddenly appeared behind her. Ungloved slim fingers caught her wrist with an ironclad grip, his other hand snaking around her hip and holding her still against his chest.

"Now, now," he tsked teasingly in her ear. "It wouldn't be very becoming to break one of the young master's crystal wine glasses, would it?"

"What are you?" Hinata was proud her voice did not quiver. She didn't turn to face him, nor did she activate her byakugan, but she could feel the smile stretch viciously on his visage, the rumble of his amusement pressed against her back.

"What indeed." His breath was hot against her ear, and before she could even gather a slip of chakra he had released her, the glass in it's place and the cabinet door shut. "The young master wishes to see you." Cheshire smile in place, he bowed mockingly to the Hyuuga and excused himself from the room.

Taking a short few seconds to calm her rattled nerves, Hinata put the butler out of her mind and went to see what the Earl Phantomhive wished of her. Knocking on the boy's bedroom door, she entered only after his permission to do so.

"You asked for me, Ciel-sama?" The Queen's watchdog was already dressed in his night clothes and sitting in bed as he beckoned the maid over.

"I might have a lead on your missing friend, Sakura Haruno." There was a spark of hope in the female's chest. "It's not very reliable, but we'll set out tomorrow to see what we can find."

"Thank you." Ciel always seemed slightly uncomfortable whenever she expressed her sincere gratitude, which in turn only made her want to show it to him more often.

Ciel Phantomhive, a young boy thirteen years of age and shouldered with the ownership of Funtom, the title of Earl, and the Queen's watchdog. In this world without shinobi, children his age were playing in the streets and full of laughter, but it was not for him. The boy was haunted, the pain, terror and fear cast in the shadows of his eyes. Hatred was hammered into him, embedded with a thirst for dark revenge that cared not for consequences, only results. Results that delivered suffering, blood and death.

Hinata could recall with an aching heart the same desires once found in the people of her past. The eyes of her family frigid with loathing as he struck her over and over until she fell. The want for utter destruction of _everything_ because he had been given _nothing_ other than a monster, abandonment and blistering malevolence. The festering drive to grow-become strong-_live_ for revenge and deliver sweet bloody retribution on the one who he once loved and kill anyone, or anything that stopped him from achieving that goal.

She recognized it all. Even the small sliver of the one she admired the most reflected in Ciel's cynical gaze. A kindness for those close to him, the perseverance to never give up, to keep standing, to find a brighter path. It was this part she hoped she could encourage, because it had saved her once upon a time, and maybe it could save him as well. She was not naive enough to believe she could convince him to give up on his hatred or revenge; to banish the shadows from his eyes and heal his hurt. But she wanted him to show him, if only a little, some of Naruto's brilliance.

Hinata's duty was to her village and to her clan and she would fulfill her mission without fail.

As a kunoichi, personal desires could be dangerous things, and it was her desire to help Ciel Phantomhive.

Tucking the Earl into bed, she silently left the room, unsurprised to find the grinning butler waiting for her in the hallway. She would have to safeguard her hopes for Ciel from him, because she was sure he would not hesitate to use it against her.

Purposely ignoring the red-eyed man she strode forward meaning to bypass him entirely, however he would not allow it. With one hand curled around her slim waist the other tilted the maid's chin up, forcing her silvery orbs to meet his crimson ones. It was alarming how easily he could catch her off guard.

"I'm rather enjoying this game we're having." He merrily mocked her, and she glared back.

"What game?"

"_What are you?_" Sebastian parroted her earlier question with a satisfied smile. "Will I find out what you are, or you find the answer first? I'm looking forward to the challenge." And he looked down at her, as if she were something beneath his stature. _"Please do not be a disappointment."_

Palm snapping out she struck his chest square in the centre, throwing him back and he stumbled slightly before righting himself. She had caught him by surprise, but it was the kunoichi who looked on in shock when the butler nonchalantly wiped the blood from his lips and fixed his shirt without a sign of injury.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that you would give me one of those smiles you seem so fond on gifting the young master."

_He knows!_

"Ah, don't worry, I don't plan on taking advantage of it. I am curious though," he smiled one of _those_ smiles, the ones that chilled her to the bone.

"_What makes you think he won't?"_

* * *

**A/N:**

ALKFJDSLAFS oh look I wrote and uploaded something! Of course it isn't anything that my readers actually want to read I'm so sorry /CRIES

I can't seem to write anything worthwhile for HYGT, The Sun Burns Out, and Breathing Underwater. So I tried writing several other stories to try and get my muses working and I finished this one.

Ugh. I don't know how to write Hinata, I apologize if she's so out of character it's offensive. The same could be said about the Kuroshitsuji characters. Anyhow, I planned this one shot out and decided not to put in some boring content. Sorry if it doesn't make sense and doesn't flow well. _Anyone want to guess where Sakura is? Hurr Hurr._

All thoughts/comments are welcome C:


End file.
